


Picture Perfect

by 3detectives1writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3detectives1writer/pseuds/3detectives1writer
Summary: Entry 5 for Jumin and V week (6 was posted yesterday on accident.)4/14: Travel/Confessions





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now all is right in the world. This one’s a bit shorter, but I hope you like it.

            The days leading up to the trip went by in a flash.

            Jumin hurried through his paperwork and meetings, wanting to make up for his weekend absence and making sure Jaehee didn’t have _too_ much work this time. (Yes, he was aware that it was a first. Even Jaehee looked at him as if he’d grown a second head.)

            Unfortunately, this meant long hours at the office with very little sleep, but it would be all worth it. He could sleep during the vacation.

            The day of the trip was the worst. He’d already lost sleep during the week, so waking up before sunrise was not a fun experience. They wanted to make it before sunset, but it was an 11-hour flight. Plus, he had to make sure he had everything.

            He got the notification shortly after, alerting him that his car was here. With one last look around his penthouse, Jumin left.

(~)

            He should have taken a nap in the car, but the excitement proved a far better booster than caffeine. Finally, after many months of cancellation, he was going on a trip. And not a boring business one either.

            He smiled when he saw him waiting by the plane, looking magnificently surprised. Ah yes. He’d forgotten to mention the private jet. It still amazed him that his best friend found it surprising when Jumin had personalized travel and other necessities, even with 20 years of friendship.

            “Thank you, Driver Kim. I’ll take it from here.”

            Jumin slowly walked towards the plane, suitcase in tow.

            “Beautiful, isn’t it? Beats first class any day.”

            Jumin’s voice startled V. “I hate when you do that . . .”

            He laughed. “But it’s always hilarious to see your reaction. C’mon. We should get going if we want to make it before sundown.”

(~)

            The plane ride was uneventful due to Jumin finally succumbing to sleep at V’s insistence. (Maybe the wonderful back massage had something to do with it as well.) V alternated between looking out the window and at his sleeping companion. Jumin really did make the most adorable faces when he slept.

            One particular pose made him reach for his camera. He just couldn’t pass up this opportunity. With a suppressed giggle, he snapped the photo, checking its quality before storing it in his bag again. That one definitely made it into the blackmail box.

            They finally arrived close to dinnertime, the Italian countryside coming into full view. V always loved the Hans’ summer home, recalling the many summers he’d spent running around the vineyard and meadows surrounding the property. What a perfect place to spend a weekend.

            Jumin finally woke up when he felt the wheels touch the runway, wiping a bit of drool from his face. “Laugh all you want, Jihyun. You should see how weird you look when you’re sleeping. Almost makes me want to break up.”

            V laughed, “Oh really? Well, I apologize . . . Cat Mom.”

            Jumin glared at him in disbelief. “How dare you?”

            “Seven is right. You _do_ love cats a little too much. In fact, you act like one too!”

            “Do not.”

            “Do too! Every morning, you stretch your back so much that I have to duck, so I don’t get hit by your arm. It really is annoying. AND you sometimes purr in your sleep and-”

            “Okay, okay. Touché. Now, let’s get off this plane and enjoy some dinner. I’m famished.”

(~)

            The ride into town was equally uneventful with V occasionally pointing out things he found interesting. Jumin could already tell that when they came back to town tomorrow, he would be dragged along to every one of those places for pictures.

            Soon, the small town melted into beautiful countryside, the evening glow making the vineyards and the myriad of wildflowers appear surreal. Even Jumin couldn’t conceal his amazement.

            The car finally pulled up to the large, stone house. It was just as the boys had remembered it, with the grand arches and crystal stream in the background. Not much had changed inside the house either, as the staff kept the house in order despite the Hans not visiting in years. (Or at least Jumin hadn’t visited. He was sure his father came here often with his many girlfriends.)

(~)

            After dropping their baggage in the master bedroom, the boys decided to take their dinner outdoors. A wonderful feast awaited them on the balcony with the endless grapevines and meadows creating a picturesque background. They couldn’t have asked for a more perfect evening or a more romantic one for that matter.

            The two laughed and shared stories, drinking the fresh wine and stealing food from each other’s plate. It was just like old times, except they didn’t accidently drown in the river this time. (Ah, that summer was one they definitely never forgot.)

             Soon, the two simply sat on the balcony, the food long forgotten but the wine still plentiful.

            At least Jumin sat down. V insisted on photographing _everything._

            “I’m sorry. It’s against my religion not to capture beautiful things,” he shrugged.

            “Oh really? And what religion might this be?” Jumin asked playfully, taking another sip of wine.

            “Photography cult. You become a lifelong member once you graduate,” V retorted. He paused for a moment before snapping a photo of the businessman.

            “Hey! That’s not fair; I wasn’t ready!”

            V shrugged, “I told you. I have to capture beauty.”

            Jumin blushed but laughed at the clever comment. “Oh my, I really do love you.”

            V’s eyes widened, looking at his friend for any explanation, but Jumin seemed just as shocked as he. “You . . . You love me?”

            Jumin turned a deeper shade of red. “Yeah, I guess I do. Is that okay with you?”

            V smiled and slowly walked back to the table. He tucked a strand of raven hair behind Jumin’s ear before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

            “I think I love you too.”


End file.
